La manzana, la bruja y el batido de vainilla
by Cherry uchiha 02
Summary: Los reflectores apuntan, a la pequeña princesa, que espera pacientemente a que el amor de su vida la despierte.


Otro one-shot de Kuroko no basket.

Los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
El cuento le pertenece a los hermanos Grimm.  
Gran parte del guion utilizado lo saque de internet.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

La manzana, la bruja y el batido de vainilla

Era otro día en el primer grado. Los pequeños regresaban del recreo. Cuando entraron a su aula, Alex, su maestra, les dijo que le prestaran mucha atención.

—Niños, como ya saben, falta poco para el aniversario de la institución y a nosotros nos tocó preparar una obra de teatro.  
— ¿Qué obra presentaremos? —Pregunto, Akashi.  
—presentaran "Blancanieves"  
— ¿y quiénes actuaran? Yo quiero ser el príncipe —grito, Kise.  
— ¿y porque tú tienes que ser el príncipe? Yo quiero ser el príncipe — contesto, Takao.  
—Pero los príncipes son rubios, y tú no lo eres —comento, Murasakibara, mientras comía una de sus chucherías.  
—Eso no es justo —volvió a decir un triste, Takao.  
—silencio niños, Kazunari-kun, tiene razón, de esa forma no sería justo; así que escogeremos los papeles al azar — Alex, saco una cajita de su escritorio y en un papel apunto el nombre de todos, luego procedió a meterlos ahí y a pasar por cada uno de los asientos—. Solo saquen uno y no lo abran hasta que les diga.

Ya todos tenían sus papelitos. Alex, fue a su escritorio y saco un cuaderno para poder apuntar la lista de los personajes.

—En orden, díganme cual fue el personaje que les toco.

El primero en hablar fue, Akashi, que le había tocado el papel del Rey; a, Midorima, le toco ser el espejo; Riko, obtuvo el papel de la bruja; Teppei, sería el cazador; Momoi, sería la reina; Los enanitos estaban conformados por, Daiki, Ryota, Kazunari, Atsushi, Makoto, Shogo y Kotaro; Reo, sería el vizconde; mientras que, Tatsuya, el conde; Blancanieves, sería interpretado por, Kuroko, y el príncipe seria, Kagami.

—Pero porque yo tengo que ser el príncipe, no quiero —dijo lloroso  
—Lo siento, Taiga-kun, pero los papeles ya no los podemos cambiar.  
—Kurochin, ¿no tienes problema con ser la princesa?  
—No, no tengo problema —le contesto, Kuroko, que tenía una ligera sonrisa  
—Sip, se nota que no te molesta —comento juguetonamente, Reo—. Riko-chan, ¿no te molesta ser la bruja?  
—Nop; al contrario, mejor papel no me pudo tocar. Sera divertido ser la bruja —decía alegre.  
—El de Mu-kun también es perfecto, ya que no dirá ninguna línea.  
—Sip, eso es lo mejor; no diré nada.  
—El papel de gruñón que le toco a, Shogo, también es perfecto — dijo, Akashi.  
— ¡cállate! No es cierto.  
—Jajaja ya te pusiste de gruñón — se burló, Kotaro.

—No es justo, yo quería ser el príncipe — Hablo, Ryota, con un puchero.  
—Qué bueno que no te toco —Takao le saco la lengua.  
—No le saques la lengua, feo —le dijo el pequeño, Aomine, mientras le tiraba un crayón en la cabeza.  
—No deberías de tirar tus crayolas, nanodayo.  
— ¡Shin-chan, me está defendiendo! —gritaba alegre el pelinegro.  
—No, Takao, él no debe de ensuciar el salón, es de mala educación.  
—pero… Shin-chan… yo pensé…  
—Sensei ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a prepáranos? —Interrumpió, Seijuro.  
—Desde mañana, así que vengan preparados.

Los niños llegaban muy entusiasmados a clases, durante las dos semanas de ensayo. Estaban muy contentos por poder montar una obra de teatro.

Por fin llego el día que tanto esperaban. A pesar de haber ensayado tanto, estaban un poco nerviosos; ya que era la primera vez que actuaban. Algunos se pusieron a leer el guion de nuevo para poder asegurarse de no haber olvidado nada.

—Chicos ¿ya están listos? Ya falta poco para salir.  
—sí, sensei; ya estamos listos —le dijo Akashi que ya estaba con su vestuario de rey.  
—Seijuro-kun, te ves muy guapo con ese traje —el pelirrojo le dio las gracias por el cumplido—. Hagan una fila para poder ir al auditorio.

Formaron la fila, como se les había indicado; mientras que, Alex, les revisaba el vestuario y se aseguraba de que recuerden sus líneas.  
Llegaron al auditorio, y el lugar estaba lleno. En primera fila se encontraban los padres de los niños muy emocionados por verlos actuar.  
Ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, listos para salir en cualquier momento; y, Alex, ya estaban lista para narrar la obra.

Las luces comenzaron a iluminar el escenario y eso dio paso a que la obra comience.

**Alex.-** _Había una vez, en un hermoso reino, un rey que estaba muy triste por perder a su esposa. Cierta tarde se encontraba tomando el té, con el conde y el vizconde_.

_**Primer acto **_

**Vizconde Reo.-** _Mi rey, ¿Por qué no se vuelve a casar?_

**Rey Akashi.- **_¿con quién?_

**Conde Tatsuya.-** _podría casarse con nuestra hermana; la duquesa, Satsuki. Es soltera y tiene mucho dinero._

**Vizconde Reo.-** _También es muy hermosa, como la más delicada flor y es frágil como una mariposa. _

**Conde Tatsuya.- **_su belleza no tiene límites, así es nuestra querida hermana_.

**Empleado Koganei.-** _es mandona y grosera._

**Empleado Mitobe.-**_…_

**Empleado Koganei.-** _Mitobe tiene razón, es muy antipática. _

**Vizconde Reo.-** _Mi señor, si se casa con ella; cenara los más deliciosos manjares y no le faltara dinero._

**Conde Tatsuya.-** _Y la princesa tendrá una madre muy amorosa_.

_**Segundo acto **_

**Reina Satsuki.-** _(viéndose en el espejo) Espejito, Espejito; quien es la más hermosa de este reino._

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _Usted es hermosa, pero existe una joven más bella; nanodayo_.

**Reina Satsuki.-** _¡eso es imposible! Dime su nombre_.

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _su piel es blanca como la nieve, su cabello es tan celeste como cielo y sus labios son tan rojos como la sangre; Nanodayo._

**Reina Satsuki.-** _¡Kuronieves! _

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _exacto… nanodayo. _

**Reina Satsuki.-** ¿_Qué puedo hacer? Esto es imposible (camina y piensa) ¡ya sé que hacer! ¡Llamare al cazador! _

_(Aparece el cazador)_

**Cazador Teppei.-** _Mande mi reina ¿Qué necesita?_

**Reina Satsuki.-** _necesito que mates a, Kuronieves, cuando este juntando flores en el campo._

**Cazador Teppei.-** _pero mi reina, no puedo hacerle eso a la princesa. _

**Reina Satsuki.-** _¡cállate! No me importa que sea la princesa, quiero que me traigas su corazón en este cofre, y lo quiero hoy mismo. _

**Cazador Teppei.-** _como mande mi reina. _

_**Tercer acto **_

**Kuronieves.-** _¡que flores más hermosas y olorosas!_

**Cazador Teppei.-** _no puedo hacerlo._

**Kuronieves.-** _¿Qué no puedes hacer?_

**Cazador Teppei.-** _¡perdóneme mi princesa! La reina me mando a matarla, pero no puedo hacerlo._

**Kuronieves.-** _tan buena que parecía Satsuki-san. _

**Cazador Teppei.-** _pero no lo es. Princesa, tiene que ocúltese en el bosque, muy lejos de aquí, en un lugar donde nunca puedan encontrarla_.

_**Cuarto acto **_

_(Kuronieves corre y llega a una casa en medio del bosque)_

**Kuronieves.-** _¡oh, pero que casa más chiquita! Parece de juguete, ¿vivirá alguien acá? (golpea la puerta) hola ¿puedo entrar? (entra) todo es tan pequeñito, y hay siete camas, eso quiere decir que siete enanitos muy desordenados viven aquí. Todo está cubierto de polvo; les daré una sorpresa y limpiare todo (limpio todo) ¡estoy tan cansada! ¡Tengo mucho sueño! Creo que dormiré un momento (bosteza repetidas veces y se queda dormido. El escenario se oscurece)_

_**Quinto acto**_

_(Los enanos regresan a casa cantando)_

**Doc. Makoto.- **_¡la luz de la casa esta prendida!_

**Estornudo Kazunari.-** _¿se metió alguien?_

**Ryota feliz.-** _¡un fantasma! _

**Shogo gruñón.-** _yo les dije que pongamos una alarma._

**Tímido Kotaro.-** _¿y ahora que hacemos?_

**Doc. Makoto.-** _atacaremos por sorpresa ¡vamos! _

_(Entran)_

**Doc. Makoto.- **_Busquen por todos lados._

**Tímido Kotaro.- **_el piso está bien barrido._

**Shogo gruñón.-** _sacudieron los adornos. _

**Daiki, dormilón.-** _¡se robaron todo el polvo y la mugre de la casa!_

**Tímido Kotaro.-** _¡mis medias, no están! _

**Ryota feliz.-** _¡mire, flores! (hace que Kazunari las huela) _

**Estornudo Kazunari.-** _¡mi alergia! Sabes que no puedo oler flores._

**Shogo gruñón.-** _¡cállate! El ladrón está en la cama. _

_(Los enanos la rodean)_

**Doc. Makoto.-** _(quita la colcha) ¡es una niña!_

**Ryota feliz.-** _si, es muy bonita. _

**Daiki dormilón.-** _parece un ángel. _

**Shogo gruñón.-** _es una mujer, ellas son malas._

**Doc. Makoto.- **_¡cállate, que vas a despertarla!_

**Shogo gruñón.-** _que se despierte y que se largue._

**Daiki dormilón.-** _(Kuronieves, se mueve) ¿Qué hacemos?_

**Doc. Makoto.-** _¡escóndanse! _

**Kuronieves.-** _¡dormí muy bien!, hola ¿Cómo están?_

**Shogo gruñón.-** _nada de como están. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás en nuestra casa?_

**Kuronieves.-** _me llamo Kuronieves._

**Todos.- **_(coro) ¡eres la princesa, Kuronieves!_

**Shogo gruñón.-** _no me importa, lárgate. _

**Kuronieves.-** _¡por favor, no me echen! ¡Me mataran!_

**Doc. Makoto.-** _¿Quién?_

**Kuronieves.-** _Mi madrastra, la Reina, Satsuki. _

**Shogo gruñón.-** _ya ven por su culpa, nos mataran a todos. _

**Kuronieves.-** _¡no! Nunca me encontraran si me quedo. No se preocupen de nada, se lavar, planchar, cocinar; se hacer un motón de cosas. _

**Todos.-** _(coro) ¡cocinar!_

**Kuronieves.-** _si, cocinar. Puedo prepárales cualquier cosa._

**Todos.-** _(coro) ¡te queremos, quédate con nosotros! _

_**Sexto acto **_

**Reina Satsuki.-** _espejito, espejito; dime quien es la más bonita de este reino._

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _aunque me insistas, la respuesta es la misma; Kuronieves, sigue siendo la más hermosa, nanodayo. _

**Reina Satsuki.-** _(enfurecida) ¡imposible!, ¡Estas mintiendo!, ¡ella está muerta y tengo la prueba! (le muestra el cofre) _

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _Ella está viva, y eso es el corazón de un cerdo; nanodayo._

**Reina Satsuki.-** _¿de un cerdo? ¡Ese traidor! ¡Yo misma iré a matarla! Tengo que transformarme y volverme fea. Veamos (coge una cáliz y se pone a mesclar ingredientes). Listo, esta pócima es la ideal (bebe la pócima) es un disfraz perfecto, nadie me reconocerá. Ahora envenenare esta manzana, el hechizo dice que caerá en un profundo sueño y que solo el beso del amor verdadero la despertara, pero eso jamás pasara._

_**Séptimo acto **_

_Escena 1_

**Doc. Makoto.-** _Hoy regresaremos tarde de la mina, así que cuídate. _

**Kuronieves.-** _no se preocupen._

**Doc. Makoto.-** _¡hasta pronto! _

**Tímido Kotaro.-** _ten mucho cuidado. _

**Estornudo Kazunari.-** _¡no hables con extraños!_

**Atsushi tontín.- **_(se despide) _

**Shogo gruñón.-** _¡no dejes que nadie entre a la casa!_

**Kuronieves.-** _también te quiero Shogo-kun. _

**Shogo gruñón.-** _jum (le saca la lengua) _

_Escena 2_

**Kuronieves.-** _(cocinando)_

**La bruja Riko.-** _Hola, niña ¿te gustaría comprar una rica manzana?_

**Kuronieves.-** _se ve rica._

**La bruja Riko.-** _¿te gustaría probar una?_

**Kuronieves.-** _me gustaría, pero soy alérgica a la manzana ¿no tendrá otra cosa?_

**La bruja Riko.-** _(sorprendida) ¿pues, que es lo que quieres? Tengo de todo en mi canasta._

**Kuronieves.-** _¿tiene un batido de vainilla?_

**La bruja Riko.- **_(revisando su canasta) si, tengo uno ¿lo quieres?_

_(Remoja la manzana en el batido) _

**Kuronieves.-** _pero no tengo dinero. _

**La bruja Riko.-** _no te preocupes; creo que eres una niña muy buena así que te lo regalo. _

_(Kuronieves, toma un sorbo y cae al suelo)_

**La bruja Riko.-** _(risa malvada) por fin me libre de Kuronieves. _

_**Octavo acto**_

_(Los enanos vuelven cantando de la mina)_

**Doc. Makoto.-** _Kuronieves, está en el suelo._

**Ryota feliz.-** _y muy pálida._

**Daiki dormilón.-** _¿se abra desmayado?_

**Shogo gruñón.-** _creo que está muerta._

**Estornudo Kazunari.-** _¡no digas esas cosas!_

**Doc. Makoto.-** _(revisándola) lamentablemente, parece cierto. _

**Tímido Kotaro.-** _(llorando) esto no puede ser posible._

**Atsushi tontín.-** _(llorando)_

**Todos.-** _(llorando)_

**Ryota feliz.-** _¿ahora qué haremos? _

**Shogo gruñón.-** _tenemos que enterrarla. _

**Estornudo Kazunari.-** _pero es tan bonita, que me daría pena enterarla._

**Doc. Makoto.-** _podríamos velarla por un par de días, para hacernos la idea de que está muerta._

**Tímido Kotaro.-** _deberíamos, ponerla en un ataúd de vidrio para así poder verla._

**Daiki dormilón.-** _es una buena idea. _

_(La colocaron en el ataúd, se sentaron alrededor y lloraron por ella) _

_**Noveno acto **_

_(El rey entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba el espejo)_

**Rey Akashi.-** _Espero que sea cierto todo lo que me dices._

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _lo que le digo es verdad, mi rey. Nanodayo._

**Rey Akashi.-** _¿Cuándo volverá la reina?_

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _está por llegar. Espérela escondido. _

_(El rey se escondió)_

**Reina Satsuki.-** _ya volví a mi forma original, ahora si soy la más hermosa del reino._

**Rey Akashi.-** _(saliendo) así que te burlaste del amor que te di y mataste a mi hija. _

**Reina Satsuki.-** _pero no te lo tomes tan apecho, querido_.

**Rey Akashi.-** _guardias, llévenla a la mazmorra. _

_(Los guardias se la llevaron)_

**Rey Akashi.-** _¿ahora que hare?_

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _Mi rey, yo tengo la solución a su problema, nanodayo._

**Rey Akashi.-** _¡habla!, ¿de qué se trata?_

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _esa pócima se romperá, cuando el amor verdadero la bese; nanodayo._

**Rey Akashi.-** _¿Dónde encontrare el amor verdadero de mi querida hija?_

**Espejo Shintaro.-** _Mi rey, recuerde que soy un espejo mágico, yo sé quién lo puede ayudar; nanodayo. _

_**Decimo acto **_

_(En el bosque los enanos estaban junto a Kuronieves)_

**Estornudo Kazunari.-** _pobre Kuronieves._

**Tímido Kotaro.-** _extraño a Kuronieves. _

**Príncipe Taiga.-** _disculpen ¿ella es la princesa, Kuronieves?_

**Ryota feliz.-** _si, pero ¿tú quién eres? _

**Príncipe Taiga.-** _Yo soy el príncipe Taiga, el rey, Akashi, me mando para despertar a, Kuronieves._

**Shogo gruñón.-** _¿y porque tú?_

**Príncipe Taiga.-** _la malvada reina, tenía un espejo mágico y él ha dicho que yo soy el amor verdadero de, Kuronieves. _

**Daiki dormilón.- **_¿y cómo la despertaras?_

**Príncipe Taiga.-** _el espejo ha dicho, que ese hechizo se rompe, con el beso del amor verdadero._

**Doc. Makoto.-** _pues nada perdemos, si es que el príncipe intenta eso, ¿verdad?_

**Enanos.-** _(asintieron)_

_(El príncipe, se inclina y beso a Kuronieves. Ella se levantó)_

**Enanos.-** _(lloraban y aplaudían conmovidos)_

**Kuronieves.-** _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

**Príncipe Taiga.-** _tu malvada madrastra, te enveneno._

**Kuronieves.-** _¿y cómo rompieron el hechizo?_

**Doc. Makoto.-** _porque solo el beso del verdadero amor, podría romperlo._

**Kuronieves.-** _¿eso quiere decir que gracias a ese muchacho desperté?_

**Tímido Kotaro.-** _exacto, él es el amor de tú vida._

**Príncipe Taiga.-** _princesa, tenemos que ir al castillo; su padre el rey, Akashi, está muy preocupado. _

_**Undécimo acto **_

_(En el palacio, el Rey estaba muy contento al ver viva y sana a su hermosa hija)_

**Rey Akashi.-** _¿Cuándo se casan?_

**Kuronieves.-** _padre, tengo que pensarlo._

**Tímido Kotaro.-** _Querida, Kuronieves, no tienes nada que pensar._

**Estornudo Kazunari.-** _con el príncipe te tienes que casar._

**Ryota feliz.-** _él es el amor de tu vida. _

**Daiki dormilón.-** _y vivirán en paz._

**Shogo gruñón.-** _ahora que la reina, encerrada está. _

**Príncipe Taiga.-** _entonces ¿Kuronieves, te quieres casar conmigo?_

**Kuronieves.-** _acepto casarme contigo, querido príncipe. _

**Doc. Makoto.-** _esto tenemos que celebrarlo._

**Rey Akashi.-** _¡preparen todo! Tendremos una fiesta por el compromiso de mi hermosa hija._

_(Todos bailaron hasta el amanecer)_

**Alex.-** _Al poco tiempo, Kuronieves y el príncipe, Taiga, se casaron y fueron muy felices.  
Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado._

El telón se cerró y las luces se prendieron iluminado todo el salón, los padres aplaudían a sus hijos y los demás invitados también. Todos estaban conformes por la gran actuación que dieron esos pequeños del primer grado de primaria. Los niños dieron las gracias y se fueron.

Una vez fuera del escenario, estaban muy contentos porque todo salió muy bien. Ahora estaban en el salón quitándose el vestuario. Terminaron de dejar todo en su sitio, y se estaban felicitando porque todo salió bien.

—Chicos, felicidades. Todo salió estupendo —Todos tenían una gran sonrisa—. Bueno, esperen aquí mientras traigo a sus padres; no hagan ningún desorden.

Alex, se fue y dejo solos a los niños.

—Kagamin, pensé que no le darías el beso a, Tetsu-kun.  
—E-eso es parte de la obra —le respondió con visible sonrojo.  
—No te sonrojes, Kagamicchi.  
—No estoy sonrojado.  
—No seas mentiroso, Bakagami —Daiki, le saco la lengua—, acepta que querías besar a, Tetsu.  
—Kagami-kun, cuando quieras podemos actuar otra vez juntos —le dijo, Kuroko, que estaba parado a su costado— algo como la bella durmiente, espero que pueda ser la princesa de nuevo y que tú seas el príncipe. Así podrás darme otro beso.  
— ¡No me asustes así! Y no quiero volver actuar.  
— Eso quiere decir, que quieres darle un beso de verdad a, Tetsu-chan —decía un sonriente Takao.  
—No, no quiero nada de eso  
— ¡vamos, Kagami, no seas mentiroso! —le dijo, Riko, dándole de palmaditas en la espalda, haciendo que Taiga se ponga más rojo que un tomate.  
—Taiga, el que te pongas rojo, solo demuestra que si quieres besar a, Tetsuya — comento irónico, Akashi.  
—No, no quiero y ya déjenme en paz.  
—Pues sí, Tai-chan, no quiere actuar en otra obra; esta vez yo quiero ser la princesa y que, Shin-chan, sea mi príncipe —dijo el pelinegro mientras agarraba fuerte el brazo del peliverde.  
—Yo no quiero actuar, y ya suéltame, Takao, nanodayo  
—si, ustedes no pueden actuar en la siguiente, porque yo seré el príncipe y Aominecchi será mi princesa  
— ¡ahhh! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la princesa?  
—Porque te verías muy lindo con vestido, Aominecchi —le respondió, Kise, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Pues si tú eres el príncipe no tengo problema en ser tu princesa —le respondió un poco sonrojado.  
—Aominecchi, eres muy lindo; por eso te quiero — le dio un abrazo; el cual, el moreno respondió de la misma forma  
—Shin-chan, tú también abrázame  
—Takao, aléjate; no te quiero abrazar —trataba de quitárselo de encima.  
—Como siempre, tan escandalosos  
— Y tú tan gruñón —le respondió Teppei a Makoto—. Divierte un poco  
—No sonrías de esa forma tan tonta, baka  
—pero igual te gusta esa sonrisa — se burló Reo  
—No me gusta  
—Eres un tsundere; pensé que el único era Midochin  
—yo no soy ningún tsundere, nanodayo  
—No seas mentiroso, Shin-chan, si lo eres  
— ¡ya cállense todos! Ahí vienen nuestros padres, compórtense —les ordeno Akashi.

Los padres llegaron a felicitarlos por su gran actuación mientras los apapachaban hasta quitarles el aire.

—Fuiste el mejor rey de todos — dijo la madre de, Akashi, mientras le daba un beso.  
—Por supuesto madre —le contesto sonriente.  
— Y mi nietecito fue la mejor princesa de todas —Kuroko le agradeció a su abuela por el cumplido.  
—Espero volver a verlos actuar, se les da muy bien; pero mi Riko-tan fue la mejor de todos —Dijo, Kagetora, abrazándola hasta la asfixia.  
— Y yo seré el protagonista de la siguiente obra —grito, Takao, mientras que su madre le daba ánimos—; Shin-chan, ¡prepárate!  
—No, ya te dije que no quiero volver a actuar, nanodayo. Madre, ya vámonos, estoy cansado —ella asintió.  
—Nosotros también nos vamos, Kazunari —dijo su madre, a lo que él asintió.  
—igual nosotros —dijo la abuela de, Kuroko.  
—Nos vemos luego —dijo el peliceleste.

Se despidieron y comenzaron a salir poco a poco. Todos se fueron muy contentos luego del largo y cansado día.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
